Las Vacaciones de Sakura y Shaoran en Perú
by sofiacardcaptors
Summary: Este fic es 100% peruano.. dedicado para todos los peruanos como yo.. n_n lleno de aventura, misterio romance, etc n.n.. dejen reviews!! n_n'
1. Llego las vacaciones una gran sorpresa!

[pic]Las vacaciones de Sakura y Shaoran en Machu Picchu-Perú[pic] Fic 100% Peruano.. n_n  
  
Capitulo 1: Llego las vacaciones!!!! Una gran sorpresa!!!  
  
Después de la salida de la Prepa.. sakura y los demás salieron de vacaciones.. para realizar las respectivas Tareas fueron nuevamente a la tienda de la señorita Maki.. donde hubo un sorteo.. nuevamente.. El primer lugar seria un viaje a Perú en un tour.. que primero llevaría a Lima y después hacia el Cuzco .. donde respectivamente seria el tour en Machu Picchu.. En Japón.. Lunes.. 13:40 min Sakura* huí?! Tomoyo* no puede ser Sakura ganaste... Shaoran* oh?! Eriol* ahhh! tu también Shaoran... Shaoran* ah?¡ Tomoyo* parece que fuera un coincidencia.. Kero* no es una coincidencia. Han sido llamados.. fue como el viaje a Hong Kong.. Sakura* Kero!! Te pueden ver... Kero* no te preocupes nadie esta alrededor de la tienda la señorita Maki esta para el otro lado... Maki* Sakura... Kero* hui?! Sakura* a dentro.. Maki* y como les fue.. rasparon ya el papel..*para ver si ganaron el premio* Sakura* eh.. n_n' Tomoyo* sí.. y.. adivine.. que.. Eriol* jijiji.. Maki* ah.. que.. no me digan ... que.. Tomoyo* mírelo usted misma.. Maki* o_O ganaste Sakura.. esta es la segunda vez que ganas en otra oportunidad ganaste un premio a Hong Kong tienes muy buena suerte! Eriol* y eso no es todo! .. Shaoran.. enseña tu papelito.. Tomoyo* n_n Sakura* n_n' Shaoran* n_n' *pasando l papelito a Maki* Maki* o_O tu también no puedo creerlo.. pues parece que los dos premios ya han sido.. ganados.. ustedes Tomoyo. Eriol. Que ganaron... Tomoyo* aquí dice.. "camping para dos" Maki* que bien! Ganaste una carpa.. n_n' le será muy útil.. seguro.. Tomoyo* jijiji sí Eriol* pues el mío dice.. "Group of coulter" Maki* coulter.. que bien!! Se ve que tiene mucha suerte. Pero acá hay grandes coincidencias.. coulter.. carpa.. y el viaje.. eso es muy bkn!! ((es decir recontrae kawaii) Sakura* eh?! n_n' Shaoran* n_n' Maki* pues bueno.. aquí esta los premios. Y pueden recoger lo demás en esta dirección... ******** -Ya llegué!! - dijo Sakurita.. Touya* mounstro por fin llegaste.. ya me voy.. Sakura* o_O _ hermanooo..!! ah?! Te vas?? Pero si. Hoy... Touya* iré a casa de Yukito estudiaremos allá.. Has la cena.. Papá llega dentro de un rato.. Sakura* esta bien.. Touya* y esos papeles.. (los boletos de ida y vuelta a Perú *_*) Sakura* es que me gane. Un viaje junto a Shaoran.. y los demás.. Touya* junto a ese m.. Mocoso.. Sakura* ya estamos grandes para que nos llames así.. Eh!! Touya* tu no digas nada mounstro.. Sakura* que ya estoy grande!!!!!!! Touya* mounstro grande ..mounstro pequeño .. igual. Lo único que cambia es el tamaño pero Sigues siendo un mounstro.. Sakura* hermanooo!! Touya* ya me voy!! Y luego hablamos de eso.. Sakura* o_O Kero* por fin!!!! Me ahogaba dentro de ese bolso.. Sakura* tu quisiste acompañarme a mi clausura.. eh! Kero* y perderme todo ese banquete de dulces!! Nunca!!!!!!!! ( ;) Sakura* o_O bueno ahora anda a mi habitación... haré la cena.. mi papá llegara en un momento.. Kero* ok. Ok.. espero mi cena. Doble porción eh!! *_* Sakura* n_n' si.. no te preocupes por eso.. ******* Fujitaka* Ya llegué... Sakura* que bueno que regresaste.... ( ( ( ( ( Fujitaka* y esa sonrisa... ( Sakura* es que hoy que acabaron las clases fuimos a comprar el cuaderno para las tareas de verano.. y hubo un sorteo como cuando estaba en primaria.. y pues... Fujitaka* te ganaste el primer premio! Sakura* síii!! Fujitaka* y a donde es?! Sakura* eh1 a Perú.. Machu Picchu.. Fujitaka* wau! Eso es lejos.. Sakura* papá.. puedo ir??!! Sí!!!! Por favor.. nunca e salido muy lejos.. si.. papá.. Fujitaka* pero yo esta vez.. estaré n casa.. lleva a tu hermano.. que el te cuide.. Sakura* esta bien! Cuando regrese le digo.. ((seguro el querrá ir con Yukito Tb.. pues.. llamare a shaoran para que el lleve con su pasaje a Tomoyo y Eriol) Fujitaka* bueno.. yo haré la cena.. Sakura*pero me toca a mi.. eh?! Fujitaka* no hay problema! Yo lo hago.. estoy con muchas ganas. Anda a tu habitación.. que yo te aviso cuando este! Sakura* si.. ((que raro se ve mi papá esta muy alegre!) ******* Shaoran* aló?! Sakura* shaoran.. n_n Shaoran* sakura! N_n *_* Sakura* avisé a mi padre sobre el viaje.. Shaoran* no me digas que.. no.. t.. Sakura* no nada q ver. Pero me dijo que mi hermano me tenia que acompañar.. y supongo que mi hermano me acompañaría solo si vamos con Yukito.. es decir. El pasaje.. de tres estaría ocupado.. _ y pues.. yo.. Shaoran* ok. No hay problema.. yo llevare a Tomoyo y Eriol .. con mi pasaje.. Sakura* deberás shaoran.. te lo agradezco.. Shaoran* no hay problema.. con que tu vayas.. n_n *_* Sakura*(ruborizada) n_n *_* ******* Tomoyo* si.. no hay problema.. shaoran.. para cuando es el pasaje que alistare mi maletas.. y claro mi cámara.. *_* Shaoran* pues es para pasado mañana.. Tomoyo* hui?! Pues alistare mi cámara ya!! *_* Shaoran* n_n' avisare a Eriol.. Tomoyo* *_* eh?! Si. (ruborizada) ******* Eriol* si claro.. alistare mi maleta.. de una vez.. Shaoran* sí.. pues. El vuelo sale el miércoles a las 6:40 am Eriol* si.. Shaoran* nos vemos... ******* Sakura gracias!! Shaoran.. deberás.. Shaoran* n_n' pues ya están enterados.. el vuelo sale a las 6:40.. Sakura* 6:40?!!!!!!! Shaoran* si.. Sakura* tan temprano! _ Shaoran* jeje.. pero será un lindo día.. se demorara.. el vuelo como 12 horas para llegar a Lima.. en el boleto esta.. Sakura* ah?! No me di cuenta. n_N' Shaoran* bueno. Anda alistando tus maletas. Tb. Sakura* sí.. ahora lo hago.. Kero* yupi!!!!!!! Iremos a Perú.. nunca e visitado Machu Picchu!! Será emocionante!!!!!! (Kero desde la habitación de Sakura) Sakura* n_n' Shaoran* o_O' bueno.. nos vemos.. (ruborizado) Sakura* si (ruborizada) ******* Kero* yupi!!!!!!!!! Cuando sale el avión??!! -_-¿? Sakura* el miércoles a las 6:40 _ Kero* jaja.. eso va a ser un gran esfuerzo para ti. Con lo floja que eres..  
  
Sakura* _ ah! o_O Fujitaka* sakura!!!!!!! Ya esta.. la cena... Touya* ya llegue.. y vine.. c.. Sakura* ah! voy!! Kero* no te olvides de mí! Sakura* n_n0' claro que no.. ( ******* Touya* con ese mocoso.. entonces yo iré.. Fujitaka* si por favor Touya.. acompaña a tu hermana.. Sakura* sí.. Yukito también puedes venir tú. Con nosotros.. Yukito* sakura! No será mucha molestia.. Sakura* claro que no.. iremos todos juntos.. shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol Yukito* ((Eriol) Sakura* pasa algo?! Yukito* no.. esta bien! Iremos.. Sakura y Touya* n_n Fujitaka* ( ******* Sakura* zZzzzZZzzz!! Paso el día martes.. el miércoles tan esperado.. Sakura* zZzzzZZzzz!! -tilín!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - la alarma. Del despertador.. Kero* sakura!!!!! Arriba.. Sakura* hui!!!!!! Ah! ya es tardeeeeeee... Kero* oh! o_O Sakura* hai! Hai! *cambiándose de ropa.. * Kero* o_O ******* Touya* por fin mounstro! Sakura* hermanooo! *apunto de pegarle..* Yukito* buenos días Sakura.. y gracias. Nuevamente.. Sakura* Yukito! _ ******* Japón.. miércoles 6:35 am. Shaoran* ya llegaron! Tomoyo* *con la cámara de video* *_* Todos* n_n' Tomoyo* sakura!! Estas soñada!! *con el ojito.. en el espejo de la cámara* Sakura* n_n' _ o_O -Pasajeros del vuelo 658 con destino a lima-Perú acérquense a la estancia que el vuelo sale en 2 minutos- .... todos* vamos!! *******  
  
Sofíacardcaptors dicep: hola!!!!!!!! Este es uno de mis fics.. este lo e creado con todo mi amor.. y cariño a mi lindo Perú! Mi tierra natal.. aunque no nací en el Cuzco (--Machu Picchu) le tengo mucho cariño.. acá información sobre Machu Picchu..  
  
*Machu Picchu, bastión inca en los Andes, situado a unos 130 km al noroeste de Cuzco, en Perú. Está emplazado a gran altitud en una cima entre dos picos, a 600 m aproximadamente sobre el río Urubamba, a unos 2.045 m de altitud. Los restos de la ciudad cubren unos 13 km2 de terrazas construidas en torno a una plaza central y conectadas entre sí mediante numerosas escaleras. La mayoría de los edificios, se calcula un total de más de 150 viviendas, son casas de una sola habitación (en la actualidad sin su correspondiente techo), dispuestas en torno a patios interiores. Algunas de las estructuras más grandes fueron utilizadas para ceremonias religiosas. Dos de los edificios más destacados son la Casa de la Ñusta, que pudo ser una zona de baños y de la que se conservan varias puertas trapezoidales con enormes dinteles; por otro lado, es famoso el intihuatana, u observatorio astronómico que se levantó en uno de los lugares más estratégicos, desde donde los incas pudieron estudiar los movimientos del Sol. Todas esas estructuras se caracterizan por una gran habilidad constructiva y una hermosa artesanía. Construida seguramente después de 1450, la ciudad fue descubierta en 1911 por el explorador estadounidense Hiram Bingham. Machu Picchu no aparece mencionada por las crónicas de los conquistadores españoles del Perú y la época de su ocupación es incierta. Bingham creyó, erróneamente, que Machu Picchu podría haber sido Vilcabamba, el último refugio de los altos dignatarios incas de Cuzco que huían de los invasores españoles, pero no se conoce realmente nada de su historia.**  
  
-como ven.. Machu Picchu también es llamado el ombligo del mundo.. y es una de las grandes maravillas del mundo.. es un orgullo a los peruanos.. de tener una linda cultura como es de los incas. Y una buena arquitectura también. Claro! que todos los países tienen lo suyo. Yo solo estoy.. reflejando lo que mi país tiene.. n_n  
  
Pues.. espero que le haya gustado este capi.. y espero que les guste lo demás. Les aseguro que aprenderán mucho. Y les tendré buenas imágenes también.. n_n el siguiente capitulo titulado...... tantarán... Capitulo 2: la llegada a Lima.. n_n un tour por la capital!!! 


	2. La llegada a Lima un tour por la Capital

Capitulo 2: la llegada a Lima.. n_n un tour por la capital!!!  
  
Aeropuerto Internacional Jorge Chávez Lima-Perú jueves 4:35 pm. Sakura* ah!! que lindo!! Llegamos a lima.. Shaoran* es una ciudad bien grande.. Touya* ah! n_n * mirando a shaoran * o_O gr.... Shaoran* gr.... Tomoyo* vamos de compras.. Yukito* es una excelente ciudad! ¡¡¿¿Tendrá muchas tiendas??!!.. Kero* ah! Que calor! *_* Sakura* ahhh!!!! Touya* que pasa.. te da ataques de mounstro.. seguro!! Yukito* miren!!!!!! Sakura y Shaoran* ah! eh?! Hui?! Tomoyo* ah?! Yukito* que tal si almorzamos de una vez!! Todos* o_O Kero* con las pequeñas orejitas escuchando afirma * sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Touya* y esa voz.. o_O¿? Sakura* ah! ah.. yo.. sí!!!! Tomoyo* n_n' pues. Que esperamos. Primero deberíamos.. ir a hospedarnos.. Eriol* si pienso lo mismo.. Tomoyo* n_n' (rub) Nakuru* Touya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Touya* akisuki¿? o_O' Nakuru* por fin llegue.. salí unos minutos después de ustedes.. Toya por q no me avisaste que vendrías.. tuve q enterarme por 3° personas!!! Touya* no tengo por que avisarte nada! Nakuru* ah! Eriol* Nakuru! Pues bueno. Vamos a un hotel.. Shaoran* en esta guía... del premio.. dice que deberemos ir al Hotel Sheraton esta en el centro de lima Tomoyo* tomemos un taxi.. Todos* si! Eriol* * en voz baja * Nakuru como llegaste... ¿? Nakuru* * en voz baja Tb. * tome un dinero.. y viene en el siguiente vuelo... spi viene conmigo.. esta en la bolsa.. Eriol* ah! ya veo... n_n' ********** Ya en el Hotel.. Sakura* ahhh * bostezando * q cansado el vuelo.. Tomoyo* ah! n_n' jeje. Pero si debemos ir de compras.. debemos pasear por todo Lima.. *_* mi cámara ya esta lista! Sakura... Sakura* jeje.. n_n' ********** Touya* por que me toco en esta habitación con ese mocoso.. Shaoran* acaso yo estoy muy feliz! O_o Touya* grr... Shaoran* ahh! Grrr ..ohh.. Eriol* shaoran! O_o Shaoran* m.. * los dos dándose la espalda * Touya* m.. * los dos dándose la espalda * Eriol* ah! Touya.. n_n' me puedes cambiar de cuarto.. Touya* milagro!! Por supuesto.. Shaoran* ah! Eriol* pues traeré mi equipaje.. Touya* yo ya me voy. Para aya.. Eriol* n_n' ********** Nakuru* ah! tengo un cuarto para mi sola.. Spi* ahhh casi me ahogo.. Nakuru* O_o ya no estoy sola.. n_n' ********** Kero* ahhh sakura otra vez te olvidaste de mi.. Sakura* ah.. Kero.. disculpa.. u_O Kero* ya.. olvídenlo.. que aire.. ahhhhhhhh Tomoyo* n_n Sakura* n_n' ya estoy mejor! Que tal si nos vamos. A tomar un delicioso helado.. *_* Kero* sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo* claro! n_n' Después nos vamos de compras.. no te olvides que en el Cuzco no hace mucho calor.. y cuando mañana lleguemos.. yo te estaré grabando *_* con mi gran estilo.. Sakura* n_n' ********* Sakura* que delicia!!!!!!! Shaoran* mm.. si esta exquisito.. Eriol* sí Tomoyo* sí Eriol y Tomoyo* oh.. Kero* mmm.. mmm.. * abajo de la mesa * Sakura* Kero.. baja tu voz.. Kero* mmm.. pero esta delicioso.. mmm.. Sakura* n_n' Shaoran* que glotón.. Kero* O_o grr.. Todos* jiji n_n' Eriol* mm. Pues que haremos después.. Tomoyo* nos vamos de compras.. debemos estar preparados para cuando lleguemos a Cuzco.. Nakuru* pues por que no nos pasamos por las Catacumbas.. esta cerca.. Yukito* n_n' Touya* si no es mala idea.. Nakuru* Touya.. *_* Touya* O_o Eriol* si no es mala idea. Vamos primero allá! Si¿? Todos* sí! Sakura* pues salgamos ahorap! Touya* sabes que hay en las Catacumbas.. Sakura* no. Ahora veremos.. n_n Touya* ( jaja se llevara una sorpresa.. jaja ) Shaoran* n_n' Sakura* vamos! Tomoyo* claro! No te preocupes sakura yo te seguiré con mi cámara.. Sakura* n_n' Nakuru* andando! ******** Sakura* no sabía que se trataba de esto!!!! _ esta todo oscuro.. _ Touya* jajaja.. no sabías que es una especie de cementerio.. Shaoran* ah! Sakura.. no te preocupes.. * la tomo de la mano* Sakura* ah! n_n Tomoyo* ahhhhhhhhhhh no te podré tomar.. con mi cámara y yo que quería titularlo "Las aventuras de Sakura y sus amigos en las Catacumbas" u_O todo esta oscuro..u_O Eriol* jiji.. n_n' Sakura* o_O Nakuru* miren esos huesos.. Sakura* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Touya* ah! sakura.. no grites así.. Kero* (/esta chica me va a matar con un colapso.. y sus gritos.. ) Sakura* _ Shaoran* ah! Yukito* mira Sakura ya falta poco para terminar de recorrer toda la Catacumba.. Sakura* _ Nakuru* jeje Sakura* O_o ahhhhhh Touya* sakura!!!!!! Shaoran* que paso¿? Sakura* pise algo duro.. Nakuru* haber.. * prendió una pequeña linternita* es un.. Hueso.. Sakura* ahhhhhh o_O Touya* mounstro ya! Eriol* n_n' sakura no te preocupes. Mira ya termino.. Shaoran* si.. Tomoyo* n_n' ******** ya afuera.. sakura* uf!!!!! O_o Nakuru* siempre has sido tan miedosa.. Touya* jaja Sakura* hermano!!! Yukito* ya Touya! Pero sakura eran solo huesos.. Sakura* me dio terror cuando lo pise.. casi me caigo a un hueco.. o_O _ Shaoran* mm.. Eriol* pero fue muy interesante.. Tomoyo* si. Pero no pude grabarte.. u_O Eriol* jijij.. * mira a Tomoyo, y se ruboriza * Tomoyo* ah. * se ruboriza Tb. * Nakuru* pues ya es de noche.. descansemos en el hotel.. nuestro viaje al Cuzco es mañana Tomoyo* si es cierto.. mm.. antes pasemos a una tienda.. si¿? Sakura* sí.. debemos comprar unas ropas adecuadas.. verdad Tomoyo¿? Tomoyo* claro.. aunque de repente es mejor idea que yo misma te las haga.. *_* Sakura* no te molestes.. n_n' Nakuru* pues será interesante ver como esta la moda por aquí.. n_n Eriol* n_n' Shaoran* mm.. pues vamos.. en q lugar podríamos ir a comprarlas.. Tomoyo* pues.. mm... Touya* en el folleto dice que el Jockey Plaza es un buen lugar es variado..  
  
Yukito* cierto! Tomemos un taxi para allá... Todos* sí!!!..  
  
Sofiacardcaptors dicep n_n: Holaaaaa a todos!!!!!!! Jiji n_n pues este capi ya termino.. Tb.. n_n que felicidad se van al jockey me hace recordar que debo ir.. jiji.. ya es horap! n_n pues.. esta vez conocimos tb algo mas.. que en el centro de Lima se encuentran lugares maravillosos.. n_n donde.. podemos ver mucha de mi cultura.. las catacumbas es un buen lugar para ir.. aunque yo no e ido u_O seguro que debe ser bonito.. y emocionante aunque algo aterrador.. _ de seguro.. pero bueno.. mmm.. haber.. les doy algo de info.. Tb...  
  
| |Lima es la capital de Perú y la | |[pic] |principal ciudad del país. Se | | |caracteriza por su gran actividad | | |económica y por ser una urbe | | |cosmopolita, además de centro | | |industrial, comercial y cultural. | | |La plaza de San Martín está | | |situada en el centro de Lima. | | | | |[pic] |Catedral de Lima, templo episcopal| | |de Lima iniciado por el arquitecto| | |Francisco Becerra a finales del | | |siglo XVI (1598). Esta catedral | | |renacentista, como muchos otros | | |ejemplos de arquitectura religiosa| | |en Latinoamérica, responde al | | |esquema de iglesia-salón, de | | |planta rectangular con cabecera | | |plana. |  
  
Les gustop! n_n espero que sip..jijij.. n_n salió como imagen .. espero que les este gustando el fic.. n_n Quieren que les cuente lo que paso en las compras. Pues esto: Tomoyo* sakura te vez soñada!! *_* Shaoran* si es cierto.. n_n Touya* gr... Shaoran* o_O Eriol* n_n Nakuru* y a mi como me queda esto Touya.. Touya* ah.. te ves bien.. * todo medio seco * Nakuru* ah.. o_O Eriol* te ves muy bien Nakuru.. Spi* jiji.. Nakuru* spi! Sakura* o_O Shaoran* pues.. yo ya termine.. Eriol* y yo también.. Sakura* n_n Tomoyo* * media ruborizada * _ n_n Eriol* n_n Tomoyo* * se ruborizo mas * Eriol* ah! Shaoran* n_n Touya* grrr.. Yukito* n_n pues esta casaca se ve muy bien.. Tomoyo* tienes muy buen gusto Shaoran.. n_n Shaoran* n_n'.. me abriga bien.. n_n Tomoyo* y tu sakura te llevaras una casaca tb.. esa * señala una * es justo para ti.. se te vera divina!!!! *_* Sakura* n_n' me la probaré.. Shaoran* mmm.. te queda muy bien! Tomoyo* vistes te ves divina!!!! Ah! este momento no lo dejo así.. ahhhhhhh! Sakura* que pasa Tomoyo ¿? Tomoyo* ah! se me acabo la cinta!! u_O Eriol* en el primer piso venden.. Tomoyo* voy enseguida.. *Tomoyo compro la nueva cinta y como se imaginan siguió filmando a sakura. Jeje.. así paso todo.. y pues después regresaron al hotel.. n_n  
  
sofiacardcaptors dice de nuevo: jeje pues así paso.. jiji. Espero les haya gustado.. y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ^^ Capitulo 3: Que lindo es el Cuzco!!!!! n_n 


	3. Que lindo es el Cuzco!

Capitulo 3: Que lindo es el Cuzco!!!!! n_n  
  
Sakura* ahhhhh! Kero* sakura no grites.. Sakura* mira la hora.. * le muestra el reloj* Kero* ahhh! no puede ser sakura cámbiate.. Sakura* hai! hai.. y Tomoyo¿? Tomoyo* buenos días! Sakura no te preocupes llamaron para decir. Que el vuelo se pospondrá para una hora después hay tiempo ya avise a todos... Sakura* O_o Kero* o_O y nosotros que nos estábamos muriendo pensando q estábamos tarde.. u_O Sakura* uf! Bueno me cambiare igual.. Tomoyo* si ponte regia! Que shaoran esta abajo esperándote para desayunar con los demás.. n_n Sakura* n_n' Kero* ah! pues yo ya estoy listo.. Sakura y Tomoyo* jijiji n_n Touya* mounstro todos están esperándote! Sakura* ya voy! Gr.. ****** sakura* buenos días! n_n Eriol* buenos días querida sakura! Yukito* buenos días! n_n Nakuru* mm.. mm.. * probando un suspiro ala limeña* Buenos días! Kero* (/q delicioso se ve eso.. *_*) Spi* (/gr.. o_O) *Después de el delicioso desayuno... completísimo... les cuento que comieron. Pues.. un juguito surtido (de frutas. Variedad) un delicioso té.. mmm.. (lo adoro *_*) unos panes con tamalito.. (los adoro tb.. n_n) y para finalizar el banquete.. el postre de Nakuru un suspiro a la limeña (típico de lima)  
  
*Delicioso ciertop.. n_n .. seguimos.. después de eso. Todos se alistaron para salir al aeropuerto ya era casi la hora. Exactamente eran las 11:20 am y pues.. era hora de que salgan para el aeropuerto ya que el viaje era a las 12:40.. llegaron al aeropuerto exactamente a las 12:25 llegaron temprano y....  
  
sakura* oh1 *_* llegamos a tiempo.. shaoran* n_n Eriol* jiji si pero de seguro ya nos llamaran siempre el vuelo sale puntual.. Touya* si.. que bueno q salimos rápido y q apuraron a Sakura si no hubiéramos llegado después de q salga el avión.. Sakura* hermano! O_o Shaoran* pero eso no paso.. estamos tiempo... Touya* gr.. Yukito* ah! ya están que llaman.. -pasajeros del vuelo 289 alístense y pasen sus boletos por favor el vuelo sale dentro de unos minutos.. - Nakuru* ah! Touya! La pasaremos genial! Touya* akisuki.. bájate! Nakuru* no crees q ya es tiempo que me llames por mi nombre! Eriol* llevare los boletos.. Tomoyo* sí! Sakura.. Sakura* * voltea * ah! Tomoyo o_O Tomoyo* ah! estas linda! Mira a la cámara y sonríe.. estos días serán inolvidables.. y yo estaré a tu lado grabándote en todo momento.. *_* Sakura* n_n' Touya* creo que Tomoyo esta mal de la vista.. jaja Shaoran* grr... Yukito* Touya! Jiji.. Nakuru* ah! Pues yo estoy muy Linda tb.. Touya* o_O Yukito* n_n Shaoran* jiji ahí viene Eriol Eriol* ya! Todo esta bien.. Todos* q bien! -pasajeros portéense en pasar a la sala para subir a sus aviones.. vuelo 234 sala 1.. bueno 289 sala 2.. vuelo............. - sakura* nos toca la sala 2. donde esta¿? -_-¿? Shaoran* -_-¿? Tomoyo* esta allá! Nakuru* vamos! Todos* sí!!!!! *********** sakura* ah! que cómodo.. n_n Tomoyo* si! Kero* me estoy ahogando.. Sakura* Kero.. Kero* es que hace un calor! Tomoyo* jiji no te preocupes eso cambiara.. Sakura* ah¿? Eriol* están bien.. Tomoyo, sakura¿? Sak y Tomoyo* muy bien! Shaoran* que bueno.. Nakuru* por que yo tengo q estar sola! u_O Touya* ah! tu llegaste al último.. Yukito* si deseas te cambio de lugar no hay problema.. Nakuru* sí! Touya* no! -pasajeros... sean bienvenidos.. y por favor.. asegúrense de tener el cinturón bien puesto ahora saldrá el avión- sakura* ah! que emoción!!!!!!!! Todos* n_n ********** sakura* ah! llegamos!!!!!!! Tomoyo* sí,.. y todo esta aquí!* tocando la cámara y filmando el paisaje * Shaoran* n_n' Sakura* o_O n_n' Todos* que lindo es el Cuzco!!!!! ********** sakura* que lindo paisaje! Tomoyo* este video se llamará.. Sakura visita el Cuzco! *_* Sakura* jeje.. pues este hotel esta lindísimo. Y mira esa vista.. *_* Kero* si. Esta lindo! Toc, toc * la puerta * Sakura* ah! Shaoran* sakura.. linda vista cierto¿? Sakura* sí.. n_n Tomoyo* n_n Kero* ah! gr.. gr. * la pancita de Kero* ah ya me dio hambre.. Todos* n_n' si a nosotros tb.. o_O Kero* pues que esperan miren la son las 7:35pm a cenar!!!!! *después de la cena todos se acostaron temprano.. y después bajaron a desayunar a eso de las 8:50am Sakura* sí. Bajemos... Todos* sí.. Kero* ahhh! Sakura! * regresando * sakura* ah! o_O Kero! Kero* te olvidaste de mi.. Sakura* ah! oh! Kero es que no puedes bajar esta lleno de gente. Y q pasaría si te vieran.. Shaoran* ah! Se volverían locos viendo a un peluche de felpa que habla y come.. jaja.. Kero* ellos verán un peluche y tu veras a una gran bestia.. * apunto de regresar a su verdadera forma.. * sakura* ya Kero! No te preocupes.. ya te traigo algo.. Kero* por favor ordéname unos pastelitos. Y un keke. Y un tamalito. Un té también!!!!! Sakura* ya! o_O *después del rico desayuno.. jiji.. Kero tb disfruto el suyo junto a spi.. n_n' después pasaron por muchos lugares ya era tarde y el último lugar que visitaron fue las ruinas de sacsahuaman y la ciudad del cuzco.. n_n ya en la fortaleza.. (o ruinas) sakura* ah1 que bonito.. *_* shaoran* sí! Se ve muy lindo.. -la fortaleza de sacsahuaman.. es uno de los mejores ejemplos de arquitectura inca.. - decía la guía.. Eriol* mm. Que interesante.. Yukito, Touya y Nakuru* oh! Tomoyo* que lindo y lo mejor es que lo estoy grabando.. *_* Todos* n_n'  
  
-la fortaleza.. a sido Construida a finales del siglo XV, las tropas españolas sofocaron en este lugar la rebelión de Manco Cápac II en 1536. ... - la guía de nuevo...  
  
Eriol* *_*!  
  
Sakura* esto se ve muy bien!! n_n y mañana visitaremos macchu picchu!  
  
Todos* sí!!!!  
  
Tomoyo* que emoción.. *_*  
  
Sakura* ay!  
  
Shaoran* que pasa?  
  
Sakura* esta que hace frío..  
  
Shaoran* sí es cierto..  
  
Touya* es que el clima del Cuzco no es para mounstro como tú..  
  
Sakura* qué!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukito* Touya.. no ves que estamos acá gracias a ella..  
  
Touya* al contrario.. -_-  
  
Sakura* _  
  
Eriol* Pues el tour a terminado que tal si salimos a la ciudad y paseamos por las plazas.. etc.  
  
Tomoyo* Claro..  
  
Nakuru* sí! Touyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! * le grita *  
  
Touya* ahhhhhhhh que te pasa.. ¿? * no se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de él*  
  
Nakuru* Se me a antojado un heladito!  
  
Touya* gr... cómpratelo, pues..  
  
Eriol* helado¡¿?  
  
Sakura* con este frío.. O_o  
  
Sh, Eriol, Tomoyo* o_O  
  
Nakuru* ah! que frío.. hace calor..  
  
Yukito, Touya* mmm.. si a mi me da calor..  
  
Todos* o_O'  
  
Sakura* que extraño..  
  
************  
  
Después del helado de Nakuru, Toya y Yukito.. mientras los demás disfrutaban de un té suave. Y calientito.. o_O' regresaron al Hotel.. allí es.. donde..  
  
Tomoyo* ah!!! hasta mañana!!! n_n  
  
Sakura* hasta mañana Tomoyo..  
  
Kero* tan temprano van a dormir.. ¿?  
  
Sakura* ah! es que sino me levantare tarde.. o_O'  
  
Kero* ahy1 * se cae * sakura! o_O  
  
***********  
  
Shaoran* mm.  
  
Eriol* que pasa Shaoran¿?  
  
Shaoran* Eriol tu crees que sí..  
  
Eriol* que si que¿?  
  
Shaoran* que si le pido.. a..  
  
Eriol* que si le pides a sakura que sea tu novia.. ¿?  
  
Shaoran* o_O si.. crees que acepte.. ¿?  
  
Eriol* sakura te quiere mucho.. n_n pero.. es. Que..  
  
Shaoran* Touya.. ¿?  
  
Eriol* sí.. él e su hermano mayor.. no crees que mejor sería que.. cuando regresemos a Japón le preguntes y se lo digas a su Padre. Tb.  
  
Shaoran* sí. Tienes razón.. eso hare.. gracias!  
  
Eriol* no hay de que.. mmm. Creo que es mejor dormir.. n_n  
  
Shaoran* sí!  
  
Eriol* Hasta mañana entonces.. n_n  
  
Shaoran* sí. Hasta mañana. (/hasta mañana sakura) n_n  
  
*********  
  
Yukito* debes ser mas amable con Sakura..  
  
Touya* no lo hago a propósito.. solo me gusta molestarla.. ja,ja,ja..  
  
Yukito* o_O verdad... tu no sentiste que Nakuru estaba a tu lado.. es por eso..  
  
Touya* sí.. cuando te pase mis poderes perdi.. esa capacidad..  
  
Yukito* _  
  
Touya* no pongas esa cara. Que estoy seguro que esos poderes regresaran a mi..  
  
Yukito* ah¿?  
  
Touya* sí.. me acuerdo una vez. Que me paso algo así.. cuando era pequeño.. no sentía nada.. pero después de unos años. Lo recupere del todo.. es como si mis poderes se hubieran debilitado. Pero.. todo se arreglo..  
  
Yukito* espero que sí. Pase..  
  
Touya* sí.. -_- (n_n)  
  
************  
  
Al día siguiente.. n_n en el desayuno..  
Eriol* ah!  
  
Shaoran* oh!  
  
Sakura* oh!  
  
Eriol* sintieron eso..¿?  
  
Sak y sh* si.. es.. es..  
  
Eriol* ahhh!  
  
Sofíacardcaptors dicep: jeje.. les gusto. Espero que sí.. creop que es la primera ves que los dejo así.. jajaja.. que mala.. n_n' pues.. no se desesperen, que en el próximo capítulo se enteraran que era.. n_n que será¿? Que será esop ¿?  
  
Pues bueno. Mmm.. como sigo.. hoy visitamos las ruinas de Sacsahuáman....  
  
Continuación info. de esop... n_n  
  
|[pic] |Sacsahuamán, una fortaleza que | | |domina la ciudad peruana de Cuzco,| | |es uno de los mejores ejemplos de | | |arquitectura inca. Con un estilo | | |auténticamente 'ciclópeo', | | |presenta restos de numerosos | | |edificios de estructura circular, | | |muy frecuentes en la tradición | | |andina. Construida a finales del | | |siglo XV, las tropas españolas | | |sofocaron en este lugar la | | |rebelión de Manco Cápac II en | | |1536. | |[pic] |Vista aérea de Cuzco en la que | | |destaca la plaza de Armas, en | | |torno a la cual se ubican la | | |catedral de la ciudad, construida | | |entre 1598 y 1654, y la iglesia de| | |los Jesuitas, también conocida | | |como iglesia de la Compañía, | | |levantada entre 1651 y 1668. Cuzco| | |fue capital del Imperio inca y | | |núcleo importante del virreinato | | |del Perú durante el periodo | | |colonial. |  
  
*como dije antes. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a todos!!!!!!!!!! n_n en especial a mi amiguita Mili.. ahora estas en Nazca amiga! Espero que te estes divirtiendo!!! n_n espero que les haya gustado la info. too.. n_n y el siguiente capítulo es... tatan... tantanrannnn.. Capitulo 4: Machu Picchu y las antiguas leyendas.. 


	4. Machu Picchu y las antiguas leyendas!

Capítulo 4: Machu Picchu y las antiguas leyendas..  
  
Touya* que¿?  
  
Sak y sh, Eriol* ahora regresamos!  
  
Tomoyo* sakura!!! ten cuidado!  
  
Touya* ese mousntrooo!  
  
*********  
  
Sakura* que crees que es esa sensación..  
  
Shaoran* mm. No se..  
  
Eriol* vieron eso..  
  
Shaoran* ah..  
  
Sakura* es un fannntattaasssmaaa.. nooo.. o.O _  
  
Shaoran* no lo creo los fantasmas no salen a pleno sol.. que es eso..  
  
Sakura* ah.. esa sensación es una presencia pero no es maligna.. es.. como. Si...  
  
Eriol* mm. Es un alma..  
  
Shaoran* mm.. un alma.. que quiere ese alma..  
  
*DE pronto ven a dos señores muy bien vestidos, parecían extranjeros.. corriendo desde muy lejos con un objeto envuelto en la manos.. de tanto correr se choca con Shaoran y..  
  
shaoran* auch!  
  
Señor1* ah sálgase de aca....  
  
Eriol* parecen ladrones..  
  
Señor2* parece que nos han descubierto..  
  
Policía* detenganseeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Señor 1 y 2* ahh, ohh.. o.O  
  
* los señores no pudieron escapar pero antes de dar el objeto.. lo cambiaron por otro y lo escondieron el verdadero.. al darse cuenta shaoran y los demás. Fueron a ver que era.. y.. se vieron con la sorpresa de que era..  
  
Eriol* pero si es ..  
  
Sakura* parece de oro..  
  
Shaoran* es de oro..  
  
Eriol* esto se llama... "vaso" y fue hecho de oro.. para ceremonias.. como recipiente que seria utilizado por el Inca.. en as celebraciones....  
  
Sakura* o.O  
  
Shaoran* ohh.. o.O  
  
Eriol* celebraciones del "Inti Raimi" que se celebra el 24 de junio tb llamado el día del indio..  
  
Sakura* ah.  
  
Shaoran* pero por que querrían robarse ese vaso..  
  
Eriol* seguro lo venderían, darían mucho dinero por ese vaso..  
  
Sakura* ah.. que crueles. Pero.. si sirve para esa celebración.. no pueden hacer eso.. debemos devolver ese objeto..  
  
Shaoran* ellos deben saber que nosotros tomamos este objeto..  
  
Eriol* ah se acuerdan de esa sensación que parecía un alma.. mm. De repente era un alma de algún indio antiguo.. ya que se acercan sus fiestas quiere proteger este objeto... seguro...  
  
Shaoran* sí..  
  
Sakura* mm y que haremos..  
  
Eriol* debemos devolver este objeto.. supongo que lo han sacado de algún museo.. después.. dejaremos todo en paz. Para que el alma. Regrese a donde debe de estar..  
  
Sakura* si q regrese.. o.O _  
  
Shaoran* no te preocupes sakura... n_n  
  
Sakura* n_n  
  
Erio* vamos..  
  
*después de la devolución del objeto. Esos ladrones fueron enviados a la cárcel por robo aunque no tendrían mucho años en prisión.. igual pagarian por robar ese objeto tan valioso.. e importante.. y eso vale ya que debemos defender nuestra cultura.. y todo la que lo involucra.. Sakura y los demás... regresaban al hotel pero antes pasaron por sacsahuaman.. donde se sentia el alma sakura no quería ir. Pero debían confirmar que todo este tranquilo.. vieron al alma.. que regresaba a una piedra.. en ese momento a los tres les pasaron mucha imágenes, escenas del pasado. Como una narración de imágenes. De leyendas del antiguo Cuzco.. la leyenda de "manco Capac y Mama Ocllo" , la leyenda " de los hermanos Ayar" a ellos les pareció algo emocionate e interesante aunque en el fondo tenían un temor.. al final se veía a un inca como si lo saludaba.. ellos se sintieron mejor. Y después como que despertaron de sus pensamientos.. regresaron al hotel. Y se fueron con los demás a ver las ruinas de "machu picchu"  
  
-Como ven toda esta área son la ruinas de Machu Picchu- decía la guía..  
  
Eriol* *-*  
  
Tomoyo* n_n  
  
Todos* n_n *-*  
  
-en estas tierras como en otras ruinas. O lugares se encierran flamantes leyendas desde el inicio del imperio inca...... .- contaba la guía..  
  
Sakura* que interesante todo esto..  
  
Shaoran* si. Aunque se siente. Grandes presencias.. encerradas..  
  
Eriol* así es.. esas almas. Que viven aquí..  
  
Tomoyo* yo no siento nada. Solo una gran tranquilidad..  
  
Sakura* o.O : yo tb siento tranquilidad.. n_n  
  
Touya* el mounstro esta tranquilito.. jajaja...  
  
Sakura* o.O gr.. hermano!  
  
- la maravillosidad de estas tierras como las famosas. Y increíble estructura.. que ..... - la guía explicaba..  
  
Tomoyo* Kero esta en el hotel.. sakura¿?  
  
Sakura* sí lo deje alli. Junto a spi..  
  
Nakuru* mm.. pero spi esta en mi bolso.. cierto .. spi¿?  
  
Spi* ship..  
  
Sakura* o.O  
  
Tomoyo* jiji.. n_n'  
  
Sakura* ese Kero..  
  
*Sakura se alejo.. un momento.. y Kero estaba en su bolso.. o.O sakura le dio un grito.. que casi oyen los demás. O.o pero todo quedo ok.. Kero diciendo que la estaba protegiendo.. jaja.. pues en ese momento. Sakura casi se cae .. ya que estaba en una punta.. los demás estaban mas adelante.. pero.. shaoran corrió y ayudo a sakura.. todo estaba bien. todos siguieron a delante.. y ..  
  
Tomoyo* parece que.. va a llover..  
  
Sakura* o.O  
  
Todos* sí..  
  
-mm. Tendremos que apurarnos. Ya falta poco.. este clima. Es seguro por momentos.. -la guía.. decía..  
  
todos* sí..  
  
*al finalizar el tour.. todos entraron en una especie de cabaña a esperar que la lluvia cesara.. paso 1 hora, dos horas.. y la lluvia no paraba.. en el momento que una de las otras guías estaba por salir a fuera a pedir ayuda.. un rayo salió del cielo. Asustando a la mujer. Que regreso a la cabaña.. sakura y los demás sintieron que eso no era normal.. sakura se fue a la sala de baño. Y alli libero su llave.. y dormio a los demás..  
  
Yue* sakura eso.. no es una presencia normal. Alguien esta haciendo un tipo de magia..  
  
Kero* si..  
  
Eriol* salgamos afuera..  
  
Todos* si.  
  
Sakura* Kero.. protege a Tomoyo.. tb..  
  
Kero* si.. claro..  
  
Eriol* ah otra vez. Ese poder..  
  
Shaoran* que pasa Eriol..  
  
Spinel* amo Eriol.. esa presencia se parece a la.. de..  
  
Rubymoon* si.. a..  
  
Eriol* si.. esos poderes tb.. los truenos. Esa lluvia extraña.. es..  
  
Sakura* quien es..  
  
Jajajajajajjajajajaja... no se salvaran de mi esta vez..-se escuchaba una voz.. de un hombre..muy fuerte y con una mala intención...  
  
Sakura* ahh...  
  
Eriol* es..  
  
Sofiacardcaptors dicep: jeje esta vez lo dejo muy interesante.. jeje. n_n espero que les guste este.. capi tb.. n_n mucha suerte! saludos a todos!!! pues en el próximo y ultimo capitulo sabrán lo que paso.. es algo larguito. Jeje.- así que atentos.. n_n aca mas info.. n_n  
  
Imperio Inca:   
  
Los incas, llamados también 'hijos del sol', eran originalmente una sociedad guerrera que vivía al suroeste de la región de La Sierra. Del 1100 al 1300 d.C. se trasladaron hacia el fértil valle del Cuzco, al norte, desde donde fueron invadiendo las tierras vecinas. Hacia el año 1500 habían creado un Imperio que incorporaba a la mayoría de las culturas de la zona y cuyos límites abarcaban desde el sur de la actual Colombia hasta el centro de lo que hoy es Chile, además de Bolivia y el norte de Argentina; el límite oriental llegaba hasta el océano Pacífico. Este vasto Imperio se constituyó siguiendo un modelo teocrático de gobierno en el que los emperadores incas formaban la cúspide del sistema y eran considerados divinidades. Los incas impusieron su estilo de vida a los pueblos que conquistaron y a comienzos del siglo XVI, antes de la llegada de los españoles, la mayor parte de la zona andina estaba bajo su dominio.  
  
Pues espero que les siga gustando y ya saben que el final se llamará: capitulo 5 y final.. "La batalla en Machu Picchu" 


	5. La Batalla Final en Macchu Picchu!

Capitulo 5: La Batalla en Machu Picchu  
  
Eriol* es la voz de Dark Star, es un antiguo enemigo mío.. lo derrote en Inglaterra.. no puede ser que se haya escapado de ese hoyo de poder... puse mucha.. magia..  
  
-jajajajajaja eso demuestra tus estúpidos poderes.. no te sirven.. no eres nada...- jajaja decía Dark Star  
  
Eriol* ah sigues siendo así.. si te derrote una vez.. esta vez lo lograre y para siempre...  
  
*Desde que Eriol se fue y dejo las cartas clow.. como cartas sakura.. creo 28 cartas nuevas.. similares a las cartas clow.. pero con otros colores.. el negro y el azul.. las cartas tenían mucho poder.. se llamaron cartas "Higarisawa" o "Eriol" este ultimo lo llamaba así Dark Star..  
  
- jaja eso es lo que tu dices..... - Por los poderes del trueno.. thunder!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - desataba unos truenos.. terribles.... el cielo se habia obscurecido por completo.. sakura y los demás estaban algo confundidos. Pero Sakura reacciono y...  
  
Sakura* Escudo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - la carta escudo protegio a todos.. el poder de sakura se podia igual al de Dark Star... -  
  
Eriol* (/sakura a elevado su poder)  
  
- jaja crees que podras esquivar mis truenos con ese poder... insignificante.. mocosa... - jajaja.. Decía Dark Star..  
  
shaoran* no te permitiré!!!!!! Dios del trueno ven a mí!!!!!!!!!  
  
-ah! (lo agarro desprevenido pero este Dark Star logro esquivarlo)  
  
Eriol* (/shaoran Tb. a elevado su poder, pero no puedo arriesgarlos... debo hacer algo...)  
  
Sakura* Eriol cu'al es la manera de derrotarlo.. ¿?  
  
Shaoran* debemos hacer algo rápido.. pero por lo pronto.. Sakura duerme a Todos.. después tendrás q explicar esto..  
  
Touya* ah! (/yo ya se todo. Pero lo que me preocupa es.. Sakura, mejor...) no nos duermas Sakura yo ya se de las cartas sakura, del mago clow.. y de que El es su reencarnación.. lo se todo... no nos duermas.. estaremos bien..  
  
Sakura* hermano!  
  
Shaoran* ah! quizás el nos puede ayudar..  
  
Touya* ahí viene otra vez!!!!!!!!  
  
Yue: Touya.. como lo sentiste si tus poderes me los pasaste a mí..  
  
Touya* te dije que algún día los recuperaría.. y el momento a llegado.. los ayudare..  
  
*esto era una batalla en pleno Machu Picchu.. El cielo seguía oscuro.. aunque paro la lluvia.. eso podría cambiar.. ya que esa lluvia era el poder de Dark Star..  
  
Sakura* (/no puede ser que mi hermano sabia.. todo. Y no me dijo nada...)  
  
Eriol* sakura preocupenemos ahora en esto.. la batalla comenzara ahora... necesito que me escuchen.. Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, Yue, Spinel, Rubymoon.. Touya.. en Inglaterra. pude derrotarlo encerrándolo en un hoyo de poder.. donde nadie lo puede sacar.. pero su poder.. lo libero.. ahora.. debemos encerrarlo para siempre!!! No debe salir.. nunca mas.. para eso. Debemos juntar nuestros poderes.. y manejar un solo báculo.. es decir.. Sakura.. manejaras nuestro poder.. y tu Shaoran tendrás que juntas tu poder. con el de Touya. Los guardianes nos ayudaran...  
  
Shaoran* ahhhhhhhhh  
  
Touya* huhhhhhhhh  
  
Sakura* shaoran, hermano por favor.. hagámosle caso a Eriol.. debemos hacerlo para el bien de todos..  
  
Shaoran* ahhh.. sí sakura...  
  
Touya* si..  
  
Sakura* gracias.. n_n ya veras que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien!  
  
(el báculo de sakura comenzó a brillar.. y era el momento oportuno de unir los dos poderes.. Eriol libero su llave.. la unió con sakura diciendo un viejo conjuro. Pero antes.. Rubymoon y Spinel.. habían ingresado al báculo de Eriol y Yue y Kero al de Sakura.. los dos báculos se fusionaron. Y lo que resulto fue una estrella muy grande con.. una luna.. y un sol.. en la parte de atrás.. el nuevo báculo había sido liberado. Y lo demás.. estaba en manos de Sakura.. después.. Touya.. paso todo su poder.. al de shaoran.. no era por siempre.. solo temporal.. el poder regresaría con el.. la espada de shaoran cambio.. un poco... se volvió mas grande y mas cortante.. el poder.. de Touya había pasado a Shaoran y esto tb estaba en sus manos.. sakura y shaoran estaban preocupados.. pero.. en ese momento Tomoyo le da un traje, muy lindo.. de color, rosa, y violeta.. el rosa.. representaba el poder de sakura y el violeta el de Eriol.. en parte.. Eriol estaba un poco cansado como Touya.. así que se quedaron con Tomoyo.. shaoran.. se quedo con su traje comun.. la batalla comenzaría... pero debían encontrarle un punto débil.. sakura estaba muy pensativa y preocupada.. Tomoyo recordó que su canción.. la relajaba mas.. así que..  
  
Tomoyo* Sakura!  
Yorokobi no Carol; Joyful Carol  
  
Otomo dachi koe wo kake tara  
  
O heya wo kazari tsugete  
  
Tokubetsu ni kyou to iu hi wo  
  
Saa Merry Christmas iwai mashou  
  
Tanoshimi de nemuri nakatta  
  
Nebusoku mo heiki da yo  
  
*Hora mune ni Ding Dong  
  
Hibiku yo shiawase no kane ga  
  
Anata ni mo kikoeru deshou  
  
Yorokobi no Carol  
  
O-ryouri wa ichi yatsu ke to demo  
  
MAMA kara moratta RESHIPII  
  
Kanpeki ni MATSUTAA shitara  
  
Saa Happy Christmas junbi OK  
  
PAATII ga machi kireru nakute  
  
Nando mo mado wo aketa  
  
**Hora soto wa Ding-Dong  
  
Kona yuki gin iro ni hikaru  
  
Watashi kara anata ni okuru  
  
Yorokobi no Carol  
  
O-tomodachi mina atsumatte  
  
Yamazumi no PUREZENTO  
  
KYANDORU ni hi wo tomo shitara  
  
Saa Holy Christmas utai mashou  
  
Rainen mo minna ni totte  
  
Suteki de arimasu you ni  
  
*REPEAT  
  
**REPEAT  
  
My friend, I have to give you credit, as you sing  
  
In a room full of decorations  
  
This special party is blazing with interest  
  
Merry Christmas and come celebrate mischievous-ness  
  
Sleep is always pleasant, never having any concerns,  
  
But when I do, I never get any sleep  
  
*Hey Look, my heart goes Ding-Dong  
  
Ringing happiness like a bell  
  
You can hear it, cant you  
  
This joyful Carol  
  
We could cook only one thing, but  
  
Mother gave me many recipes  
  
If we try, we can master them!  
  
So, lets prepare for a Happy Christmas ok!  
  
This party is going to run out the town!  
  
And how many times have we had to make room for the window decorations? Heh!  
  
**Hey look! Outside rings Ding-Dong!  
  
A powdery, silver-colored snow shines  
  
I give this gift to you  
  
This Joyful Carol  
  
My friend, lets get everyone together!  
  
And we will all give gifts!  
  
Gather around the candles flame, my friends,  
  
And we will sing songs of a Holy Christmas  
  
This is for everyone!  
  
Now lets have a great time!  
  
*REPEAT **REPEAT  
  
*sakura estaba mejor esa canción la lleno de esperanza.. y Tomoyo le hizo recordar que.. tiene un conjuro invencible.. shaoran.. tb estaba mejor ahora.. los dos se decidieron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas..  
  
-Ya basta de rodeos... van a morir.. y ust. Por defender a Eriol.. morirán tb.. los derrotare.. los derrotareeee!!!!!!!- Por el poder del trueno.. Thunder!!!!!!!!- dijo Dark Star..  
  
Sakura* shaoran llego el momento  
  
Shaoran* sí! Lo encerraremos como hace años hizo Eriol..  
  
Sakura* hermano protege a Tomoyo.. Eriol.. hare lo que este en mi manos..  
  
Eriol* se que lo podrán lograr...  
  
Sakura y shaoran* sí.  
  
Sakura* escudo!!!!!!!!!! (/tenemos que encontrar un punto débil.. que.. pero que..)  
  
Shaoran* (/cual será ese punto débil)  
  
Tomoyo* ah.. Sakura.. (en se momento.. Tomoyo se da cuenta que Dark Star.. siempre se tocaba las orejas.. era por los sonidos del trueno y los sonidos en general.. que hacían.. entonces... Tomoyo tomo una pequeña campilla que habían comprado como un recuerdo era de bronce. Y tocaba muy fuerte.. la tomo y toco tan fuerte que.. Dark Star.. se cae arrodillado.. Sakura y Shaoran entendieron lo que quiso decir Tomoyo.. entonces...)  
  
Sakura* Shaoran.. el ruido le afecta.. tus truenos.. y los míos le pueden hacer algo s van juntos.. aprovechemos q esta sin defensa..  
  
Shaoran* aja!  
  
Sakura y Shaoran* la primera thunder!!!!!!!!!!!! Shaoran este ultimo Dios del trueno ven a mí !!!!!!!!  
  
Dark Star- lo lo puedo permitir.. no derrotaran tan fácil. Encontraron mi punto.. débil. Eriol me desgracio la vida.. con eso.. ese hoyo estaba lleno de ruido eso me afecto.. peor no dejare que me derroten... nunca!!!!!!!!! -Lluvias cubran el cielo por completoooo..!!  
  
Sakura* va a hacer llover..  
  
Dark Star- no es una lluvia comun.. es una lluvia de ácido..  
  
Sakura y shaoran* aahhhhhhhhhhh ácido..  
  
Eriol* el trabaja con eso.. no les puede caer ácido.. por que los mataría..  
  
Dar Star- eso es lo que deseooo jajajajaja.... ve!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura* nooo!! Tiempo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*mientras el tiempo a sido detenido.. shaoran por quitarle.. ese báculo a Dark Star donde sacaba los poderes.. tendrían que destruirlo... pero..  
  
Dark Star- ahhhhhhh!!  
  
*el poder de sakura se debilitaba.. y dark Star pudo salir.. del corte del tiempo.. el hechizo no se realizo.. pero.. lo podía lograr si no hacían algo rápido.. lo único que se le ocurrió a Tomoyo es tocar la campana de nuevo.. tan fuerte que.. Dark Star se cayo de nuevo de rodillas... Sakura entendió q ese era el momento.. entonces...  
  
Sakura*Shaoran ahora!!!!  
  
Shaoran* sí..  
  
Sakura y shaoran* Thunder!!!!!!!!!!! Dios del trueno ven a mí...!!!!!!!!!  
  
De pronto se desato un tornado de trueno.. lo envolvieron a Dark Star.. en ese momento.. Eriol con el poder que le quedaba.. le dijo a Sakura que repitiera: "Por el poder.. de las Estrellas, Luna, Sol y el universo que nos rodea.. has que este ser despreciable. Este encerrado para siempre.. en el infinito!!!"Después q dijera.. lo mismo en otro idioma.. y dijo: "For the power.. of the Stars, Moon, Sun and the universe that it surrounds us.. there are that this worthless being. This contained forever.. in the infinite!!!!" Después de repetir eso.. Se creo un hoyo negro.. donde se veía.. una estrellas.. era el infinito.. El tornado de truenos entro en el hoyo.. y Dark Star.. entro con el.. La batalla había cesado.. Dark Star había desaparecido para siempre.. y nunca mas.. haría problemas.. todo había salido bien gracias a Todos.. el cielo se despejo... y después de esto.. todos despertaron.. las personas q estaban cerca.. después. De eso.. una sombra se vio en lo alto.. era el espirito del Inca.. le daba las gracias a Sakura y Shaoran por haber salvado al mundo.. a sus descendientes. Y a Todos en general.. después desapareció.. Sakura sentia algo de miedo Pero eso paso y le vino una gran tranquilidad al igual que a los demás..Todos salieron del báculo de Sakura, el poder regreso a Touya, Eriol y regresaron Yue , Kero, Rubymoon, y Spinel.. Todo estaba bien.. n_n  
  
* se escuchaba..la canción de Platina al final de esto.. eso le recordaba a Sakura que era una chica con poderes ocultos. Pero que ahora ya no son tan ocultos..  
  
Touya* disculpa Sakura.. siempre supe de tus poderes.. pero..  
  
Sakura* no querías preocuparme..  
  
Touya* ..... si.....  
  
Yukito* Sakura tu hermano te estima mucho.. por eso no lo hizo..  
  
Sakura* tu lo sabias Yukito..  
  
Yukito* si..  
  
Sakura* ya veo..  
  
Tomoyo* pero no pongas esa carita.. olvídate de todo.. mira te voy a grabar.. una sonrisa para la cámara... no te olvides que ya paso todo.. y que ahora todo esta bien..  
  
Sakura* sí n_n  
  
Todos* sí n_n  
  
*comk antes Sakura Card Captors.. con ayuda de Shaoran y los demás. Pudo lograr vencer al peligro .. salvo a Machu Picchu, al Inca. Para que su espíritu este bien.. Salvo al Mundo.. como siempre Tomoyo se encargo de hacerle recordar eso n_n  
  
*sakura y los demás disfrutaban del lindo Machu Picchu.. mientras que después tomaron unos riquísimos helados como les gusta a Nakuru, Kero tb por supuesto .. pero esta vez yano estaba escondido.. se pudieron en una mesa alejada.. y disfrutaron todos de los helados.. después de esto.. Todos se fueron al Hotel.. ya que debían de regresar a Lima.. para poder tomar el avión de regreso al Japón.. entonces..  
  
Sakura* ahhhh se nos hace tarde. Vamos.. Tomoyo ¿? Kero¿? Donde están?? Me dejaron?? Huhiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo* sakura ya estas lista ¿? N_n' no te has cambiado el avión sale en una hora.. debemos desayunar e ir al aeropuerto.. para tomar el vuelo a lima..  
  
Sakura* hui?! Hui?! Ahh ya me estoy cambiando.. o.O ......... pero bueno.. que se va a hacer tendremos otra oportunidad de ir. El próximo verano *.*  
  
Sakura* n_n si claro...  
  
Fin!  
  
Sofiacardcaptors dicep: jeje como leyeron ese es el Fin jej espero que hayan disfrutado del fic .. que esta hecho para Todos los Peruanos.. n_n Con estro han encontrado algo mas q saber de nuestro País... Pues como leyeron Meiling no pudo ir.. T.T pero la próxima vez como dijo lo hará... y seguro disfrutara mucho de Todo lo que el Perú le ofrece n_n Pues ahora solo le doy las gracias por haberlo seguido y desearle mucha suerte!!!!!!!! n_n mi mail: sofiacc_2003@hotmail.com 


End file.
